A Proposal For Sam
by KeyBella
Summary: It's Sam, Danny and Tucker's High School graduation, and Danny decides to ask Sam an important question.Danny and Sam proposal fic


It was about nine in the morning, and Samantha Manson looked nervously around the auditorium. It was graduation day.

She looked over to her boyfriend of three years, Danny Fenton. Danny, who was talking to someone, felt someone looking at him, and looked around until he saw Sam. He gave her an encouraging smile. Sam smiled back at him, and Mr. Lancer came on stage.

"And now, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, our Valevictorian, Samantha Manson."

Sam let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, and walked up to the pulpit in her black gown and hat, and under that was a beautiful satin light violet dress with a v-neck, and on her feet were black heels. Her hair had grown longer, and now reached her shoulders.

"Hello friends and family, we're all here in 2007 to celebrate our success in reaching our goal of graduating. For alot of us it took a great struggle, especially acedemically. But, here we all are joined together to show the world that we did it. We concoured the most evil thing in the world, formally known as High School." she gave a somewhat at ease smile as the room was filled with the sound of chuckling.

"And now we get to brag and boast about it until everyone gets sick and tired of it. Well, I'm not going to hold you all here for too long, since we all have places to go, so I'm just going to say it 'We made it! Whoo!'" Sam smiled.

Everyone cheered and threw their hats in the air. Sam threw hers at the audience, and a certain ebony haired teen with blue eyes made sure he caught it. Sam smirked, and ran off of the stage as everyone exited. She ran to Danny, and he hugged her. He then, pulled back, and just looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, he just picked her up, and spun her around until she started laughing. When he put her down, she looked at him curiously.

"What has gotten into you Mr. Fenton?" she asked, still laughing.

"I'm dating the prettiest, smartest person in the world." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yep. And she's wearing a nice blue dress." he said.

Sam gave him a weird look.

"I'm not wearing blue." she said.

"Yeah, but Paullina is." he said, trying to get a rise out of her.

She glared at him. "You're pushing it, Fenton." she said, hitting him on the head.

"I was joking..." he laughed.

"Hey lovebirds! Over here!" Tucker called from across the room. Sam and Danny walked over to him.

"How about we take a picture of you guys." Jack Fenton suggested, coming from behind Tucker.

"Yeah, it's not everyday that Danny graduates High School. I mean, we're only going to have to

do this in about four years when he finishes college." Jazz said.

"College!" Maddie Fenton sobbed.

"Jazz! What have I told you about saying the 'C word' around your mother?" Jack asked, trying to calm his wife down.

"Danny...explaination please..." Tucker said, looking to his best friend.

"Uggh...she keeps doing that. Everytime one of us mentions college (Maddie wails)...oops...well, THAT word around her, she gets all hysterical crying about how Jazz and I are going to get married, and forget all about her." Danny explained, sliding his hand down his face.

"Oh, my mom did that this morning, she was all 'Samantha, my baby...blah, blah, blah, what are we going to do without you...blah blah.' it was really messy...and wet." Sam added with a slight grimace.

"Same here." Tucker sighed.

They all took pictures, and some people went home.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, of course." She said.

Danny gently took her hand and led her to the football field where there was no one around.

"Danny, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I don't...I don't like you." he told her.

"What? Danny, what are you talking about?" Sam said.

"I don't like you." Dany said again as if it had made perfect sense.

"Are you breaking up with me, Danny? Because if you are, then you're QUITE a catch to break up with me in the same place where you'd first asked me out!" Sam laughed bitterly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What? No! No, No, No! I mean, I don't not like you, well, I don't like you...and I...uhh..." Danny stuttered.

Sam just stared at him before sighing in not only annoyance but heartbreak. "I'm leaving."

"I love you!" Danny cried out after a deep breath.

Sam turned around. "What?" she asked, not sure if she'd heard right.

"I don't like you. I love you. More than anything in this whole wide world, and yeah, I gotta

admit when we were younger I messed up a little...Okay, so I totally screwed up, and almost lost you on so many accounts, to not only ghost attacks and petty little kid fights, but to other guys who saw how truely beautiful you really are before I did.

"And now, I'm telling you that I know now. And that I've known for awhile, and I'd die if I almost lost you again. I don't care if you don't love me back, but I just need to ask you one question, and if you don't give me the answer I really want, it'll be okay, as long as you're happy." Danny said, hurriedly out of fear and anticipation of what Sam would say.

"I...I...I... Sam, will you marry me?" he asked.

Sam was quiet and didn't say anything for awhile. Danny's spirit's were crushed. She didn't love him back, and didn't want to marry him. He sighed internally and told himself that he was always a man of his word.

He started to walk away when she grabbed his arm and said, "...y-yeah."

Danny turned around to see a smiling Sam. He too, then started smiling. He picked her up and spun her around again.

"You're an odd one, Mr. Fenton." Sam laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck before leaning in to give him a soft kiss. "But you're mine."

_**How'd you like it? Well, hope you liked it a lot, or at least at all. I revised it from how it used to be, so if you've before read it, yeah, it's a little different.**_


End file.
